


Enough

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shuttle accident, Janeway sneaks into Chakotay's quarters to watch him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

**Janeway**

I almost lost Chakotay today – again.

For two hours after the Doctor released him, I queried the computer at regular intervals until it confirmed he was fast asleep. Then I overrode the door – captain's prerogative – and snuck into his quarters.

As I stand over him, watching his chest rise and fall, I fantasize that he will sense my presence and awake, that he will pull me into his arms and tell me he'll never scare me like that again.

Of course, that is an indulgence neither of us can afford. For now, the confirmation of his safety must be enough.

**Chakotay**

I crashed another shuttle today. Sometimes I wonder why the captain keeps letting me fly; perhaps it is because she doesn't want to reveal how afraid she is of losing me.

As I lie here, pretending to be asleep, it is all I can do to keep from smiling and alerting her to my conscious state.

I want to open my eyes, pull her into my arms, and reassure her that I will never scare her like that again. But that is an indulgence neither of us can afford. For now, just knowing how much she cares must be enough.


	2. Crying

**Janeway**

As I watch my First Officer slumber, the events of the last few hours finally hit me, and suddenly, I feel a sob rising unbidden from my throat.

I clamp a hand over my mouth to stop it, but it is too late.

His eyelids flutter and open, revealing intense worry.

I cannot speak.

He draws me into his arms, and I am at once terrified, relieved, and embarrassed.

I cry for what seems like forever.

Finally, I pull away, and he begins to ask me questions I do not want to answer.

I yield to impulse and kiss him.

**Chakotay**

When I hear her distress, I abandon all thought of propriety and focus instead on her well-being.

She does not resist as I pull her towards me. Her tears tickle my neck, but I don't let go.

Finally she pulls away. I place a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so her eyes meet mine. I see something in her eyes she's never revealed to me before.

I apologize for crashing the shuttle and ask her, hoping to lighten the mood, why she continues to let me pilot. I expect her to mention Paris.

Instead, she kisses me.


End file.
